digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer
Digimon: Anode/Cathode Tamer es uno de los primeros juegos de Wonderswan que salieron e inicialmente se vendieron 2 versiones Anode y Cathode, su única diferencia radica en los digimons capturables que aparecen en los dungeons, mas tarde se lanzo un remake del juego en ingles bajo el nombre de Veedramon version y a diferencia de sus originales este venia en color, también las canciones Butterfly y Brave Heart fueron removidas y modificadas por la banda sonora americana del anime, también traía conectividad con el D3 koreano como novedad y te dan a Veedramon después del primer dungeon como guiño al manga. Esta nueva version trae los 2 juegos anteriores, Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer y Digimon Adventure: Cathode Tamer en uno solo, cuando empezamos el juego se puede decidir a cual jugar. El juego fue distribuido por Bandai Asia y orientado principalmente a Hong Kong y posiblemente varios otros mercados asiáticos de habla inglesa. Argumento Ryo es un niño de aproximadamente la misma edad que los mayores digidestinados (niños elegidos), alrededor de thumb|Tapa alternativa de la version de Veedramon, indicando la novedad del D3 y la inclusión de Veedramon al juego.los 11 años. Vive con sus padres en una confortable casa de dos pisos (indicando que la familia de Ryo tiene un alto nivel económico debido a los altos precios de las viviendas en Japón y a que recibe una computadora portátil en Navidad). El 31 de diciembre de 1999, mientras Ryo chateaba en línea, se produce un apagón y la madre del niño le pide que revice la caja de fusibles. Antes de que pueda hacerlo, sin embargo, una voz lo llama desde su computadora, la cual muestra una máquina que el nunca había visto antes. La voz le suplica tocar el dispositivo, y Ryo (ingenuamente) lo hace. thumb|Ryo con sus padres. Lo siguiente que sabe, es que de repente aparece en un bosque en compañía de Agumon, el Digimon compañero de Taichi. Luego de que Agumon le explica que fue convocado porque un Digimon malvado llamado Millenniummon capturó a los niños elegidos y luego deformó la esencia misma del tiempo y resucitó Digimon previamente derrotados como Devimon y Myotismon, Ryo encuentra todo difícil de creer y piensa que debe ser una pesadilla. Rápidamente se da cuenta de que no tiene otra opción que ayudar después de ser herido por un Kuwagamon/Shellmon dependiendo la version que se este jugando. Esto lo alerta de que la situación que está viviendo no es un sueño y, todo lo contrario, es muy real. Por lo tanto, comienza su búsqueda para rescatar a los niños elegidos y derrotar a Millenniumon. A lo largo del camino, se hace amigo de una serie de Digimon aliados a los niños elegidos, incluyendo a Leomon, Andromon, Piximon y a los propios compañeros de los niños elegidos. También se encuentra con villanos derrotados previamente por los niños elegidos, como Devimon, luego Etemon, Myotismon y el maestro oscuro Piedmon, antes de enfrentar a Millenniummon (dependiendo de qué juego, puede tomar la forma de cualquiera de los dos Digimon que lo componen, ya sea Machinedramono thumb|Ryo despidiéndose de su compañero "temporal" Kimeramon). Después de una batalla feroz, Ryo y sus compañeros Digimon son capaces de vencer al villano y van al rescate de Taichi, el último niño elegido que aún estaba prisionero. Hecha su tarea, Ryo se despide tristemente de sus nuevos amigos y vuelve a casa, donde sus padres notan que parece haber crecido un poco. Gameplay El sistema de pelea es de un rpg tactico por turnos convencional con pequeñas variaciones, dependiendo el tipo thumb|Veedramon en el medio del agua con problemas de movilidadde digimon que usemos y en que terreno vamos a poder movernos, por ejemplo usar un digimon como Agumon en el agua va a permitir movernos muy poco a diferencia de si usáramos un Gomamon en esa misma situación. A medida que vamos pasando los dungeons vamos sacando Digimons que son enviados al servidor de Datamon donde podemos bajarlos a nuestros equipo cuando queramos, Cuando estos son bajados existe la posibilidad que te toque un digimon mas fuerte de lo convencional entonces Datamon te lo comunicara con un mensaje diciendo que se produjo un milagro. Como adicional tenemos el Digivice que pelea tras pelea se va a ir cargando y vamos a poder usarlo para capturar Digimons salvajes. Los digimons en ocasiones requieren cuidados que implican darle de comer o usar un objeto sobre ellos que se llama toilet, si no reciben nuestros cuidados tendrían penalizaciones de combate. thumb|Animaciones de batalla.A medida que se avanza en el juego y se van formando combinaciones de Digimons distintas en batalla estos van a sacar los movimientos variables, estos consisten en evolucionar a cambio de una cantidad de VP(Variable points) y luego volver a la normalidad (Evolucion Blast). Si bien a simple vista los stats de los digimons no cambian dependiendo como se los haga pelear (Cuerpo a Cuerpo, a distancia con variables) estos van a subir su probabilidad de golpes criticos, defensa y Daño con los ataques variables. Mas adelante dispondremos de una Digipedia donde podremos thumb|Variable de Andromon ataca cualquier enemigo que se encuentre lejosconsultar la información de los digimons que hayamos conseguido. El mundo fuera de las peleas es como todo rpg normal, a medida que pasemos los Dungeons vamos a desbloquear nuevas áreas y van a arreglarse algunas cosas de la ciudad que no están disponibles al principio como la torre de conectividad. Ademas de esto a medida que vayamos rescatando a los Niños elegidos se nos van a ir sumando sus digimons, los únicos en todo el juego que van a tener evoluciones casi del todo lineales, aunque cualquier Digimon que pelee con otro que tenga una variable durante mucho tiempo va a terminar aprendiéndola, no hay restricciones en cuanto a eso, un Gabumon puede evolucionar tranquilamente a Greymon. thumb|Ciudad File, donde esta Gennai Digimons disponibles En esa época no había gran cantidad de digimons como ahora pero este listado muestran el atributo, el tipo de terreno que manejan , su nivel de crecimiento y donde fue su primera aparición. #No.| Digimon Name | Type |Origin|Battle|Level ¯¯¯¯|¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯|¯¯¯¯¯¯|¯¯¯¯¯¯|¯¯¯¯¯¯|¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ 001 | Botamon | None | Ver1 | Land | Bebe 002 | Koromon | None | Ver1 | Land | Bebe II 003 | Agumon | Vacc | Ver1 | Land | Rookie 004 | Betamon | Virus| Ver1 | Land | Rookie 005 | Tyrannomon | Data | Ver1 | Land | Champion 006 | Airdramon | Vacc | Ver1 | Sky | Champion 007 | Numemon | Virus| Ver1 | Land | Champion 008 | Punimon | None | Ver2 | Land | Bebe 009 | Tsunomon | None | Ver2 | Land | Bebe II 010 | Gabumon | Data | Ver2 | Land | Rookie 011 | Elecmon | Data | Ver2 | Land | Rookie 012 | Yukidarumon | Vacc | Ver2 | Land | Champion 013 | Veggimon | Virus| Ver2 | Land | Champion 014 | Poyomon | None | Ver3 | Land | Bebe 015 | Tokomon | None | Ver3 | Land | Bebe II 016 | Patamon | Data | Ver3 | Sky | Rookie 017 | Kunemon | Virus| Ver3 | Land | Rookie 018 | Unimon | Vacc | Ver3 | Sky | Champion 019 | Kentarumon | Data | Ver3 | Land | Champion 020 | Ogremon | Virus| Ver3 | Land | Champion 021 | Shellmon | Data | Ver3 | Water| Champion 022 | Drimogemon | Data | Ver3 | Land | Champion 023 | Sukamon | Virus| Ver3 | Land | Champion 024 | Etemon | Virus| Ver3 | Land | Ultimate 025 | Yuramon | None | Ver4 | Sky | Bebe 026 | Tanemon | None | Ver4 | Land | Bebe II 027 | Palmon | Data | Ver4 | Land | Rookie 028 | Kokatorimon | Data | Ver4 | Land | Champion 029 | Leomon | Vacc | Ver4 | Land | Champion 030 | Mojamon | Vacc | Ver4 | Land | Champion 031 | Nanimon | Virus| Ver4 | Land | Champion 032 | Zurumon | None | Ver5 | Land | Bebe 033 | Pagumon | None | Ver5 | Land | Bebe II 034 | Gazimon | Virus| Ver5 | Land | Rookie 035 | Gizamon | Virus| Ver5 | Water| Rookie 036 | DarkTyrannomon | Virus| Ver5 | Land | Champion 037 | Cyclomon | Virus| Ver5 | Land | Champion 038 | Devidramon | Virus| Ver5 | Sky | Champion 039 | Tuskmon | Virus| Ver5 | Land | Champion 040 | Flymon | Virus| Ver5 | Sky | Champion 041 | Deltamon | Virus| Ver5 | Land | Champion 042 | Raremon | Virus| Ver5 | Land | Champion 043 | Babumon | None | Pen1 | Land | Bebe 044 | Mochimon | None | Pen1 | Land | Bebe II 045 | Tentomon | Vacc | Pen1 | Sky | Rookie 046 | Gotsumon | Data | Pen1 | Land | Rookie 047 | Otamamon | Virus| Pen1 | Water| Rookie 048 | Tortamon | Vacc | Pen1 | Land | Champion 049 | Monochromon | Data | Pen1 | Land | Champion 050 | Starmon | Data | Pen1 | Land | Champion 051 | Kuwagamon | Virus| Pen1 | Sky | Champion 052 | Gekomon | Virus| Pen1 | Water| Champion 053 | Pichimon | None | Pen2 | Water| Bebe 054 | Pukamon | None | Pen2 | Water| Bebe II 055 | Gomamon | Vacc | Pen2 | Water| Rookie 056 | Ganimon | Data | Pen2 | Water| Rookie 057 | Shakomon | Virus| Pen2 | Water| Rookie 058 | Rukamon | Vacc | Pen2 | Water| Champion 059 | Seadramon | Data | Pen2 | Water| Champion 060 | Coelamon | Data | Pen2 | Water| Champion 061 | Gesomon | Virus| Pen2 | Water| Champion 062 | Octomon | Virus| Pen2 | Water| Champion 063 | Mokumon | None | Pen3 | Sky | Bebe 064 | PetitMeramon | None | Pen3 | Sky | Bebe II 065 | Bakumon | Vacc | Pen3 | Land | Rookie 066 | Candmon | Virus| Pen3 | Sky | Rookie 067 | PicoDevimon | Virus| Pen3 | Sky | Rookie 068 | Hanumon | Vacc | Pen3 | Land | Champion 069 | Meramon | Data | Pen3 | Land | Champion 070 | Wizardmon | Vacc | Pen3 | Sky | Champion 071 | Devimon | Virus| Pen3 | Sky | Champion 072 | Bakemon | Virus| Pen3 | Sky | Champion 073 | Vandemon | Virus| Pen3 | Sky | Ultimate 074 | Piemon | Virus| Pen3 | Land | Mega 075 | Nyokimon | None | Pen4 | Land | Bebe 076 | Pyokomon | None | Pen4 | Land | Bebe II 077 | Piyomon | Vacc | Pen4 | Sky | Rookie 078 | Floramon | Data | Pen4 | Land | Rookie 079 | Mushmon | Data | Pen4 | Land | Rookie 080 | Vdramon | Vacc | Pen4 | Land | Champion 081 | Kiwimon | Data | Pen4 | Land | Champion 082 | Woodmon | Virus| Pen4 | Land | Champion 083 | RedVeggimon | Virus| Pen4 | Land | Champion 084 | Choromon | None | Pen5 | Land | Bebe 085 | Kapurimon | None | Pen5 | Land | Bebe II 086 | ToyAgumon | Vacc | Pen5 | Land | Rookie 087 | Kokuwamon | Data | Pen5 | Land | Rookie 088 | Hagurumon | Virus| Pen5 | Land | Rookie 089 | Revolvmon | Vacc | Pen5 | Land | Champion 090 | Tankmon | Data | Pen5 | Land | Champion 091 | Clockmon | Data | Pen5 | Land | Champion 092 | Guardromon | Virus| Pen5 | Land | Champion 093 | Mechanorimon | Virus| Pen5 | Land | Champion 094 | Tailmon | Vacc | SS | Land | Champion 095 | Ebidramon | Data | SS | Water| Champion 096 | Gorimon | Data | SS | Land | Champion 097 | Evilmon | Virus| SS | Land | Champion 098 | Gokimon | Virus| SS | Land | Champion 099 | Minotarumon | Virus| SS | Land | Champion 100 | Dokugumon | Virus| WS | Land | Champion 101 | Mushamon | Virus| WS | Land | Champion 102 | Golemon | Virus| WS | Land | Champion 103 | Snimon | Vacc | WS | Land | Champion 104 | Penmon | Vacc | PS | Water| Rookie 105 | Goblimon | Virus| PS | Land | Rookie 106 | Igamon | Data | PS | Land | Champion 107 | ShimaUnimon | Vacc | PS | Land | Champion 108 | Soulmon | Virus| PS | Sky | Champion 109 | Flarizamon | Data | PS | Land | Champion 110 | Yanmamon | Data | PS | Sky | Champion 111 | Chimeramon | ? | WS | ? | Mega 112 | Mugendramon | ? | WS | ? | Mega 113 | Millenniumon | ? | ORG | ? | Mega Guía de variables En esta lista se puede ver las variables que hay, con que combinación de monstruos se saca y que hace cada una. #No.| Digimon | Combination | VP | Effect ¯¯¯¯|¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯|¯¯¯¯|¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ 114 | Greymon | Agu + Tento | 07 | Daño fisico a un enemigo 115 | MetalGreymon | Agu + Tail | 14 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 116 | WarGreymon | Agu + Tail | 16 | Physical damage to all enemies 117 | Birdramon | Piyo + Agu | 07 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 118 | Garudamon | Piyo + Tail | 16 | Physical damage to all enemies 119 | Garurumon | Agu + Gabu | 07 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 120 | Weregarurumon| Gabu + Goma | 14 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 121 | MetalGaruru | Gabu + Tail | 16 | Physical damage to all enemies 122 | Kabuterimon | Tento + Agu | 07 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 123 | AtlurKabuteri| Tento + Tail| 16 | Physical damage to all enemies 124 | Togemon | Palm + Agu | 07 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 125 | Lilymon | Palm + Tail | 16 | Physical damage to all enemies 126 | Ikkakumon | Goma + Agu | 07 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 127 | Zudomon | Piyo + Tail | 16 | Physical damage to all enemies 128 | Angemon | Pata + Agu | 07 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 129 | HolyAngemon | Pata + Tail | 16 | Physical damage to all enemies 130 | Angewomon | Tail + Agu | 08 | Restore DP to 1 ally 131 | Holydramon | Tail + Piyo | 20 | Restore DP to all allies 132 | Pukumon | Tusk + Gani | 09 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 133 | MetalSeadra | Seadra+Coela| 36 | Attack to 1 sky enemy 134 | AeroVdramon | Vdra + ??? | 62 | Power up against 1 sky enemy 135 | Dagomon | Octo + Sni | 16 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 136 | Hangyomon | Mush + Ruka | 17 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 137 | LadyDevimon | Devi + PDevi| 26 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 138 | MarineDevimon| Geso+Devidra| 10 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 139 | SkullGreymon | DarkTy+Cyclo| 18 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 140 | Mammon | Yukidar+Moja| 38 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 141 | SkullMammon | Yukidar+Moja| 42 | Physical damage to all enemies 142 | DeathMeramon | PetMera+Mera| 19 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 143 | Blossomon | Tane + Veggi| 20 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 144 | MegaSeadramon| Shako+Gobli | 12 | Raise AP of 1 ally 145 | Jijimon | Moja + Wood | 26 | Raise AP of all allies 146 | Digitamamon | Veggi+RVeggi| 12 | Reduce AP of 1 enemy 147 | Phantomon | Soul + ??? | 26 | Reduce AP of all enemies 148 | ExTyrannomon | ToyAgu + Pen| 12 | Raise PP of 1 ally 149 | Jagamon | Torta + ??? | 38 | Raise PP of all allies 150 | Monzaemon | Nume + Nani | 26 | Raise PP of all allies 151 | Vadermon | Wizard+Star | 12 | Reduce PP of 1 enemy 152 | Jureimon | Wood + ??? | 38 | Reduce PP of all enemies 153 | WaruMonzaemon| PDevi + Nani| 16 | Reduce PP of all enemies 154 | Piccolomon | Wizard+Beta | 12 | Raises 1 ally's Sp by 2 155 | Nanomon | Guard+Haguru| 16 | Raises all allies' SP by 1.5 156 | SaberLeomon | Leo+ShimaUni| 08 | Reduce 1 enemy's SP by 1/3 157 | Griffomon | Airdra+Koka | 18 | Reduce all enemy SP to 2/3 158 | TonosamaGecko| Gecko+Otama | 48 | Random variable changes to all 159 | Ookuwamon | Kuwaga + Fly| 14 | Raises all ally critical rates 160 | Giromon | Rare + Gotsu| 08 | Disables all variables: 1 turn 161 | MarineAngemon| Poyo + Pichi| 24 | 1 enemy useless: 1 turn 162 | MetalEtemon | Ete + Hanu | 08 | Enemies unable to use items 163 | Garbamon | Nume + Suka | 18 | All enemies UP Max 164 | Boltmon | Tank + Hanu | 42 | Allies take no damage: 1 turn 165 | Ashuramon | Musha+Gole | 08 | Reduce 1 enemy VP by 2/3 166 | Brachimon | Pen+ShimaUni| 32 | AP/PP/SP/VP down for 1 enemy 167 | Whamon | Koro + Agu | 03 | Restore 25% DP for 1 ally 168 | Mamemon | Bota + Koro | 03 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 169 | MetalMamemon | Koro + Agu | 06 | Physical damage to all enemies 170 | BigMamemon | Agu + Tyrann| 08 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 171 | Megadramon | Leo + Kokato| 04 | Missile damage to 1 enemy 172 | Andromon | Kenta+Drimog| 03 | Missile damage to 1 enemy 173 | Anomalocari | Shako + Gani| 07 | Physical damage to 1 enemy 174 | Pinocchimon | Kiwi + Wood | 09 | Hammer damage to 1 enemy 175 | Pumpmon | Baku + Cand | 08 | Damage 1 enemy 176 | Deramon | Flora + Mush| 10 | Enemy skill useless, damage 177 | Triceramon | Gotsu+Otama | 06 | Enemy skill useless, damage 178 | MetalTyranno | DTyran+Tyran| 05 | Enemy skill useless, damage 179 | Knightmon | ToyAgu+Kokuw| 12 | 1 enemy skill ineffective 180 | SkullSatamon | Devi + Ogre | 48 | Ally uses attack outside turn 181 | KingEtemon | Ete + Gazi | 48 | Ally receives 0 var. damage 182 | VenomVandemon| Vande+PDevi | 48 | Enemies' VP = 0 Digimons disponibles según la version Como siempre sucede en los juegos que tienen diferentes versiones hay monstruos disponibles según la version. Anode |Cathode ¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯|¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯¯ Seadramon |Coelamon Mushmon |Octomon Yukidarumon |Mojamon Veggimon |RedVeggimon Tortamon |Gotsumon Kiwimon |Woodmon Airdramon |Mugendramon Chimeramon | Conectividad La wonder swan era una consola que tenia los adaptadores adecuados para conectarse a los Vpets de aquella época. En este juego se puede pelear contra ellos o subir tus digimons al juego, los Vpets compatibles son los siguientes. Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Juegos para WonderSwan